A passive-entry, passive-start system allows a driver, or anyone who possesses an authorized remote device, such as a key fob, to unlock a vehicle's doors as they approach the vehicle without touching a remote device. Once the remote device is within range of the vehicle, locked doors can be opened by pulling a door handle. In addition, some passive-entry, passive-start (PEPS) systems can be configured to automatically start the vehicle's engine as an authorized remote device approaches the vehicle. Other PEPS systems require that the driver pushes an ignition button to start and/or stop the vehicle engine.
A problem with current PEPS functionality is that an authorized remote device must constantly be powered on or, in other words, connected to an active power supply, which may quickly utilize all available power (i.e., drain the battery of the remote device). The hardware is continuously active so that it can detect whether or not a vehicle is in range and the automatic functionality may be activated when appropriate. However, during certain periods of time when the remote device is not active, it is not necessary for the hardware to remain powered on. For example, when a remote device (such as a key fob) is outside of a pre-defined range of use, it will not be performing actions associated with PEPS functionality. In this example, the remote device will not be used, and will therefore not require power. Accordingly, it is desirable to conserve power within a remote device, in ways that will still allow the automatic functionality of the PEPS system to remain operational during times that it is possible to use it. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.